


Cat's Meow

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Lotor, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, M/M, Protective shiro, Roaring 20s, great gatsby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: So maybe Shiro didn't come to town for no reason, but he wasn't going to let the cat out of the bag so easily. Unless that cat is Lotor's secret lover, the lovely Lance McClain, who seemed to have secrets of his own.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), past Keith/Shiro
Series: Voltron AUgust [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442299
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - Time Travel

The year was 1923 when Keith finally decided to come visit his family and old friend in the city. They had been writing to him for years convincing him to move out there and make the American Dream real for himself. In his defense he hated people so there wasn’t much appeal, but when his father passed, he finally decided he needed a change of pace. 

So here he was in the big city. 

“Staying here is no big deal, you can have the guest house for all I care,” Shiro exclaimed as they flew down the road. Surely it wasn’t safe to be going this fast in the city, but Shiro didn’t seem to care and Keith doubted that if someone pulled them over they would give the Takashi Shirogane shit. He may have been a foreigner, but it didn’t mean he had any less power or money. 

“That’s great Shiro, I am guessing you like the city?” Keith asked, despite knowing the answer, if Shiro didn’t like it here he could have chosen literally anywhere else in the world to go live and make a life. 

“I do, but I haven’t found what I am looking for yet,” Shiro said, his gaze going soft before turning back to Keith with a smile. “How about you chap? You haven’t ever been in the city have you?” 

Keith shook his head, and let Shiro give him the full tour while they drove. 

Keith’s jaw dropped when he saw the size of Shiro’s house. What did one, lonesome man need a house this size for? The only answer he got was ‘parties’ which didn’t ease Keith’s mind anymore. 

Once he got settled in the normal house, he refused the guest house, which was half the size and still far too large for just Keith. He made his way to the landline, he had to make a call to a distant cousin. 

_ “Daibazaal residence,”  _ the voice was soft and almost...bubbly?

“Hello, I am looking to speak with Lotor,” Keith said. 

_ “Can I get your name and business.”  _

“Keith, his cousin.” 

_ “Please hold.”  _

Sure enough in a minute the phone picked up again. 

_ “This couldn’t be Keith Kogane, my dear ol’ cous’ could it be?”  _

“Lotor! It is indeed, Keith Kogane, and even more surprising in the city.” 

_ “Kogane in the city, well, by all means you’ll be here for dinner tonight correct?” _

“If you have room at the table,” Keith joked back knowing-

_ “Please, my table always has room, it seats twenty if I so chose. Where are you staying cous’?”  _

“With an old friend, we are off Altea Avenue.” 

_ “Altea Av huh...interesting, well invite your friend over as well, five sharp, the address is xxxx.”  _

Which led to Shiro and Keith standing outside a house even bigger than Shiro’s, rapping on the door. 

Women servants opened the door quickly ushering the expected guests into the sitting area where they were poured the drinks of their choice. That was one nice part about being around the rich and wealthy, no one was going to come through their doors and demand them to relinquish their liquor.

“Is that my cous’?” Lotor said taking strides into the room he donned a rich purple vest over stark white button up and pants. The definition of laid back wealthy. He brought Keith into a hug before reaching his hand out to shake Shiro’s. 

“The elusive enigma, Takashi Shirogane, the pleasure is mine,” and Keith could feel the honey of the elite fall over those words. There was nothing like making connections in this world. 

Shiro stood, and took the man’s hand with two of his own, “Please Shiro is fine, it’s great to meet you Mr. Daibazaal.”

Lotor clapped his hand on Shiro’s back, “Lotor, please. Now time to catch up.” 

Who knows how long they spent ‘catching up’ but Keith appreciated both men acting rather civil despite the aggressive false personas both were executing. 

“Dinner has been served on the deck,” a bigger, darker man entered the room, and Lotor waved to him. 

“This is my personal chef, Garrett, his food is utterly delectable, come. I was also able to organize a small show, from one of my dear female friends.”

They were led to the deck where a woman wore a bright coral flapper dress and varying shades of blue feathers in her hair. She was very pretty, but it was safe to say that neither Shiro or Keith leaned that way, though it was a private fact, kept just between the two of them.

The show was well performed earning a round of applause, and the food was certainly some of the best food Keith had ever enjoyed. And then someone came into view from inside the house, and he swore all the eyes at the table fell directly on them. 

They were in the middle of fixing a blue bowtie, brown suspenders hanging off his hips and dragging behind him with his swift movements. His grey pants framing his long legs elegantly. The chef from earlier stopped him and the two inside both turned to look outside, the mystery man blushing, which was a deeper rose on his tan skin tone. The man quickly disappeared from view. 

A cough drew Keith’s attention back, Lotor was looking between Keith and Shiro before resting his chin on his hand, “Well, well, don’t tell me that you two have taken an interest in my cat.” 

Shiro and Keith both experienced whiplash as they snapped upright in the chairs. Cat, as in gay cat, as in a… Keith never would have taken Lotor for the type of man to swing the other way let alone keep one in his home...but then again this was Lotor he was talking about. 

“Oh don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Lotor said his gaze falling back to the windows. “Lance, could you refill mine and by guests drinks for me?” 

Within seconds the boy came back into view picking up two bottles before making his way to the deck, when he opened the door though the bottles dropped from his hands and Keith swore he saw Shiro tense next to him. 

“Lance!” Lotor shouted before getting from his chair and moving Lance away from the broken glass, but this Lance with incredibly broad shoulders and thin waist was staring at Shiro, and Shiro was staring at Lance. 

Keith looked over at Lotor who was standing in the doorway calling for someone to clean up the mess, and before all hell broke loose he elbowed Shiro hard, breaking the eye contact. Lance snapped as well, turning to Lotor. 

“Lotor, I am so sorry, I-” Lance started, but Lotor whipped around, and for a moment fear clouded those blue eyes as Lotor’s hand lifted, but it disappeared as quickly as it came when Lotor’s fingers snaked behind Lance’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Much to everyone’s surprise including Lance’s. Once again Shiro tensed. 

Lance’s hand flew against Lotor’s chest, but Lotor held him steady by wrapping his other arm around Lance’s hip. The lips began moving more aggressively against Lance’s until he closed his eyes and gave in. Lotor’s hand wrapped around one of the suspenders and brought it over his shoulder before finally pulling away snapping the strap against Lance. 

“I- Lotor- we uh, have guests,” Lance said, refusing to take his eyes off Lotor, but using his hand to gesture to the ‘guests.’ 

“Ah, yes I know, they noticed you through the windows, I thought it only fair they have a chance to take in your beauty,” Lotor said, turning Lance’s hips for him towards the table, other servants managed to bring out new liquor and clean up the mess. 

“Keith, Shiro, this is Lance, my perfect little kitten,” Lotor said, pushing Lance’s hand out to shake theirs, but Shiro of course, like an idiot had to take it one step further and kiss the knuckles of his hand, and whisper ‘the pleasure is mine.’ Keith could see the fire ignite behind Lotor’s gaze. 

“It’s nice to meet you both, but really I must get going,” Lance said trying to turn around, but Lotor’s grip held firm on the hips. 

“I can always arrange someone else to run the Lion tonight,” Lotor said nuzzling his face into Lance’s neck, Lance’s gaze deliberately away from the table. 

“I would really love to go tonight, my favorite musicians will be there, please,” and Keith immediately recognized the voice from the fun call earlier. Soft, bubbly, and right now a hint of seduction. 

Lotor’s grip lessened a bit, giving Lance enough time to turn towards Lotor, bringing them chest to chest, Lance’s long fingers drawing from the bottom of Lotor’s vest to the top, and then landing on Lotor’s sharp jawline, “Please.” 

“Okay, go, but you better think of ways you can make it up to me,” Lotor said, his own fingers lacing into Lance’s pant loops and pulling him flush against Lotor. The two kissed again, and no surprise Shiro tensed. 

Once in the safety of Shiro’s home Keith punched Shiro, “What the hell was that?” 

Shiro had been near silent for the rest of the night at Lotor’s and didn’t say a word in the car ride home. Surely he wasn’t dumb enough to think that Keith hadn’t caught onto the strange electricity between Shiro and Lance. 

“What?” Shiro said beginning to climb his stairs and runaway from the conversation, but Keith was quick to follow. 

“Don’t ‘what’ me. What the hell was that between you and Lance? You two stared at each other the way two forbidden lovers would- by the stars, you two are old lovers aren’t you!” Keith shouted, only for Shiro to nearly fall down the stairs to cover Keith’s mouth. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Shiro said, his grey eyes shouting, ‘shut the fuck up.’ 

Keith pried the hand off his face, “You have no idea what I am talking about huh? I thought he was utterly gorgeous too, and I didn’t tense everytime Lotor put his hands on him.” 

Shiro’s resolve finally cracked, “This is between you and I, I know him. I did a lot of traveling when I was in my youth.” 

Shiro made his way back down the stairs and to his bar, before pouring them both drinks and walking to the backyard pier, he stared up at the stars before continuing his story. 

“I made a pitstop in Cuba only to find I lost my heart there to a boy with eyes as blue as the ocean and a head full of stars. If only my stupid father hadn’t called me home, I would have stayed there forever with him, even if we had to live in secret. I would have done anything for him. Which is why years later I returned to Cuba, his sister telling me some other suitor swept him off his feet and offered him exactly what I wanted. A wealthy life with anything he could ever want. So I did the only logical thing. I came here and have been looking for him ever since, though I should have known someone acting as a cat would stay in the house.”

Keith’s head was swimming. It was quite the story. One for novels. Well maybe not since homosexual feelings were to be ones of the devil. 

“Well I mean I wouldn’t say he’s been swept off his feet by Lotor,” Keith finally said, unsure of what to say to his oldest friend.

The glass in Shiro’s hand shattered in his grip, “Did you see Lance’s face when Lotor’s hand lifted. That man, he must hit him, and Lance that angel, he doesn’t deserve that. He shouldn’t have to woo or use his sultry voice to get what he wants. I would give him everything.” 

Keith looked over Shiro again with a new regard, not one to mess with. 

The next week consisted of radio silence from Lotor, and de facto, Lance. It also consisted of absolutely zero conversation about Lance around the Shirogane household.   
The phone was ringing, Shiro was out for afternoon. Keith waved the nearest butler off, picking up the pen in case he needed to make a note. 

“Shirogane Residence.” 

_ “Is Keith there?”  _ And Keith would recognize that voice anywhere, but it sounded far less bubbly than usual. 

“Lance?” 

_ “Keith?”  _

“Oh, yes, sorry this is he, what can I do you for?” 

_ “Pick me up for tea?”  _ Keith was surprised at the offer, but he realized that it meant Lance meant would be coming over here because two men would never share tea in public. 

“Uh, does my cousin know of this request?” 

_ “He is actually the one who insisted I reach out to you,”  _ well that was a surprise. 

“Alright, well I will be there in twenty minutes.” 

Keith pulled up in one Shiro’s many cars, and while he knew this was all a trap, Keith couldn’t help the need to get Lance out of Lotor’s house even if just for a minute. Even if it would surely through Shiro off. Even though Lotor surely had ulterior motives. Keith couldn’t get Lance’s fearful eyes out of his head. 

When he knocked on the door Lance opened it, and invited him in. 

“Ah, thank you for agreeing on such short notice,” he said, trying to hide his nervousness by fidgeting his fingers in his pockets. Today he donned a blue suit jacket and pants, over a cream button up and the same brown suspenders as the other day. To top it all off, a flat boat hat with a blue ribbon. He was awfully dashing, it was almost unfair. 

Keith had no idea what they were waiting on, but he barely even realized they were waiting drinking Lance’s entire appearance and form. Then the chef appeared around the corner with a briefcase. 

“Thank you Hunk,” Lance said, pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek. 

“Enjoy,” he said with a smile and then nodding to Keith. 

A briefcase was an interesting choice of picnic baskets, but then Keith realized, that two men leaving a house, driving in a car, and then entering another house with a picnic basket might be a little weird. He also assumed that was why Lance looked so professional. 

He went to open Lance’s car door, as a gentleman, but Lance gave him a look, then jutted his chin out to all the huge houses around.  _ Ah, better not _ . He made his way over to the driver’s side. 

Keith wasn’t sure what to say, so most of the ride was silent, but he didn’t mind, the quiet brought calm and relaxation. 

Keith was glad to hear that Shiro was still out and Keith brought Lance to the sitting room, where he opened the briefcase to reveal a very extensive picnic display. 

“How is the staff,” Lance said with a wink, and Keith understood. Did the staff know about Shiro and Keith’s love preferences. 

“They are great,” Keith returned, Shiro only hired people he knew and trusted and better yet, he paid them well. 

“Good, are you and Shiro…” Lance trailed off lifting a bottle of wine from the case and pouring himself and Keith a glass. 

“Oh no,” Keith said throwing his hands up. “Not anymore at least.” 

“It’s a shame then, you are both quite the catch,” Lance said with another wink, and Keith could feel the formalities melting away between the two of them. 

“It’s okay, we experimented some back in the day, and we remained friends for years to come,” Keith explained trying some of the cheese. Damn what money could buy. A comfortable and casual conversation spurred from the two of them exchanging where they were from what their lives consisted of and more. 

“So as I said on the phone, Lotor insisted…” Lance let the rest of the sentence go, before making subtle eye contact with Keith, it was asking if Keith knew what kind of man his cousin was. 

He nodded slowly, before reaching out to brush Lance’s cheek, where he couldn’t help but notice darkness below the powder. Lotor was his cousin, but he never said he particularly enjoyed Lotor’s work or actions. Though he didn’t know that Lotor was a low enough man to hit someone until they had dinner the other day. It made him want to spit on their family name. 

Lance shied away the touch, “Then you must know he is trying something.” 

“Yes, I assumed,” Keith waited, in hopes that Lance had a clue.

“I think he is looking for a reason to kill Shiro,” Lance said looking up to the ceiling and blinking fast, Keith was confused by the action until he looked back down with wet eyes, he was trying to blink the tears away.

“He told me, about you two,” Keith said so quietly he wasn’t sure he said it aloud, but Lance’s hands shot to Keith’s and he nodded small. 

“Lotor has his suspicions, but he thinks Shiro visits my drum,” Lance said, and it took a moment for the word to translate. Lance runs a speakeasy, that’s where he must have been off to the other night. “So whatever you do, both of you must avoid the Empire Hotel, that’s where the clip is. In fact, if you can avoid the Galra neighborhood do that.” 

Keith nodded, the Galra, he never knew what his Uncle did to get so much damn money, but the mob explains a lot.

“What about you?” Keith and Lance’s heads both snapped to the archway, where Shiro was standing arms crossed over his chest. “There’s no way I am letting that man touch you ever again.” 

“Shiro,” Lance whispered feather light, but moved his eyes away from him. “I can handle myself, don’t worry. Keith can you drive me home?” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing on the specific prompt let me know in the comments!


End file.
